Sight for Sore Eyes
by labgeekluvr
Summary: Missing Scenes from Nailed and Fade OutCalleigh is there for Ryan at what is probably the worst moment in his life and his career.


Title: Sight for Sore Eyes

Rating: T

Time: Missing Scenes from "Nailed" and "Fade Out"

Calleigh was livid as she drove to the hospital. Earlier that morning, she and Ryan had gone to investigate the murder of a woman who had been shot with a nail gun. Ryan was supposed to have the day off, but came in because Delko had failed to respond to the call, and this was after Ryan had worked for twelve straight shifts. Ryan was obviously annoyed, and had every right to be. He and Delko had exchanged words as Ryan and Calleigh were heading out to the crime scene. Calleigh didn't want to let them waste time arguing, so she told Delko to get to work and told Ryan to get into the elevator. Ryan accused her of always taking Delko's side, and she retorted that Delko always said the same about Ryan. Now she was beginning to wonder if Ryan was right.

Ryan was now in the hospital after being shot in the eye with a nail gun. Delko happened to be near the scene when Ryan called for assistance, and he had brought Ryan to the hospital. When Calleigh arrived, the nail had been extracted from Ryan's eye. Alexx had been with him during the procedure, and she was just leaving. She encountered Calleigh in the hallway.

"How is he?" Calleigh asked.

"Our baby will be fine. He's a real brave one. How he had the presence of mind to call for help after being shot in the eye, I don't know. He even tried to play the tough guy when they took the nail out, but I saw right through that," Alexx said.

"Did you save the nail for me?" Calleigh asked.

"Got it right here," Alexx replied, handing her an envelope. "The doctor just gave him a sedative to help him sleep, it hasn't taken effect yet, so you might want to pop your head in before he drifts off. He'll be glad to see you."

"Thanks, Alexx," Calleigh replied as Alexx walked away. Calleigh entered Ryan's room and saw him lying there, his eye bandaged. His other eye was closed, Calleigh thought he had drifted off to sleep already. She gently took his hand and he opened his eyes.

"Calleigh," Ryan whispered. "You're a sight for sore eyes," he smiled.

"I guess it's a good sign you're able to joke about this," Calleigh responded, brushing Ryan's bangs from his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. The doctor just gave me something for the pain. They want me to rest a little before they send me home–which I guess is good considering I've been working thirteen shifts straight now," Ryan said.

"Not exactly how you wanted to spend your day off, is it?" Calleigh mused. "I'm sorry this happened." She paused for a moment, and Ryan could see she was growing upset. "I don't know what's up with Delko. If he had reported to the crime scene like he was supposed to this wouldn't have happened," Calleigh stammered.

"Hey, hey," Ryan whispered, squeezing Calleigh's hand. "If he had, it might be him lying here instead of me. Don't be too hard on him, okay? He brought me here. He might not have shown up for work but he showed up when I needed him the most. He very likely saved my life. Besides, he's not completely at fault, I was stupid enough to go in alone without my gun drawn."

"The place was empty the last time you were there, you had no idea someone would be there," Calleigh retorted.

"Exactly, which is why I should have had my gun out. I was looking for Lampley, remember? He could have been waiting there with a real gun, and then I wouldn't be here at all," Ryan said, his voice cracking. He brought Calleigh's hand to his cheek and held it there. She lightly caressed his cheek with her thumb. Ryan winced and moaned in pain as tears began to trickle down his face.

"I was so scared, Calleigh," Ryan whispered tearfully.

"There, now. You're alright. Don't cry, it'll hurt. Sleep now, close your eyes. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," Calleigh whispered, stroking his hair.

Ryan closed his eyes and let the medication and Calleigh's gentle touch ease him into sleep. Calleigh kissed him on the forehead and made her way out to her car to take the nail back to the lab. On her way out she saw Delko, talking to a very beautiful dark-haired woman she had never seen before. Calleigh approached Delko after the dark-haired woman had left. She let him know that she retrieved the nail that had been in Ryan's eye. She also warned Delko not to let his personal life interfere with his work, or that he might lose not only his job, but any respect his colleagues might have for him. Calleigh knew Ryan was willing to forgive Delko, but she wasn't quite ready yet. Delko was still skating on thin ice as far as she was concerned.

Ryan returned to work quickly and to look at him it would appear his eye was healing well. However, an infection had set in. Ryan had delayed seeing a doctor and Alexx had prescribed some antibiotics for him, but the infection had taken too much of a toll. His eyesight was worsening, and it was affecting his work. While working a case, Ryan was involved in a minor car accident. Horatio ordered him to see a doctor about his eye, and the results of the examination were devastating. He was given another prescription for antibiotics, however if these didn't work surgery would be the next step. He was advised not to work. Ryan could very well lose his job.

Calleigh was walking down the hallway past the locker room when she heard a loud bang. She ran in and found Ryan holding his fist as though it hurt. She glanced at his locker and noticed a dent. She led him over to a bench and sat down with him, taking his aching hand in hers and rubbing it gently.

"What happened? Why did you punch your locker just now?" Calleigh asked.

"It's my eye. It's infected. I'm losing my eyesight. The doctor says I may need surgery," Ryan stammered, tears forming in his eyes. "I could lose my job, Calleigh."

Calleigh reached up and touched Ryan's face. "Did they prescribe more antibiotics? Maybe the infection will clear up this time," Calleigh said, trying to calm him.

"There's already been significant nerve damage. I don't know what I'm going to do. If I lose my job, I can't go back on patrol. I'm not even sure I'll be able to work in a lab anywhere without my eyesight. What am I going to do?" Ryan asked, becoming more agitated.

Calleigh rubbed her hands up and down Ryan's shoulders. "Hey, hey," she whispered. "Let's take one thing at a time, okay? First we'll concentrate on getting your eye healed, then we'll worry about what the next step is." She reached up and brushed the bangs from his forehead. "If you stress yourself out worrying about the future like this you'll never get better," Calleigh whispered.

"I'm so scared, Calleigh," Ryan said, bursting into tears.

"I know, Sweetie, I know," Calleigh whispered, taking him into her arms and holding him as he cried. As she held Ryan, she looked up and saw Horatio observing them from a distance. She hadn't noticed him standing there before. At first she was worried that he would be displeased with what he saw. But Horatio gave her a nod and walked away, satisfied that Ryan was now in good hands. Calleigh closed her eyes and squeezed Ryan tighter, running her fingers through his soft brown hair, rocking him slowly as his sobs began to subside.

"We'll just take this one step at a time–baby steps. And I'll be beside you every step of the way, okay?" Calleigh said, taking Ryan's face in her hands and gazing into his emerald green eyes. Ryan nodded, and Calleigh brushed his lips with a gentle kiss. She then took his hands in hers. "How about we grab some dinner–how does ropa vieja sound?" Ryan managed a smile and nodded in approval. Calleigh pulled him up from the bench and they exited the locker room together, hand in hand.


End file.
